


Des Postboten bester Freund

by Lorelai_of_mexx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An ordered vibrator, Ben has a crush on Rey, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Idiots in Love, Near kiss, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pizza an Wine, Postman Ben, Praise Kink, Rey Has A Crush On Ben, Rey has a wolfdog, Rose gives good advice, Rose is a cockblocker, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dog attak, dog food, dog toys, good dog, her name is Ace, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai_of_mexx/pseuds/Lorelai_of_mexx
Summary: Reys Hund begrüßt den Postboten, Luke jeden Tag freudestrahlend und schwanzwedelnd. Nicht nur weil er ihr immer eine gehörige Streicheleinheit verpasst, sondern auch, weil er immer ein Leckerli dabeihat.Doch Luke ist im Krankenhaus und seine Vertretung, erregt nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Hündin Ace...Eine kleine Reylo - Postboten AU mit HundGerman Version of THe Postman´s Best Friend
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Des Postboten bester Freund

Sich einen Hund anzuschaffen, ist für uns Menschen, die einzige Möglichkeit uns unsere Verwandten auszusuchen.  
Mordechai Siegol

Der Hund ist nur ein kleiner Teil deiner Welt. Aber für deinen Hund, bist du die ganze Welt.

Montag

Meeresrauschen.  
Ich atme ein… das Wasser zieht sich zurück…  
Ich atme aus… das Wasser brandet am Strand…  
Sanfte Klaviermusik plätschert in einem ruhigen Takt dahin…  
Ich höre Möwen schreien…

Ich fühle mich, als würde ich an einem Strand sitzen und den Wellen lauschen, während die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne mein Gesicht wärmen.  
Ich lächele glücklich. Was für eine Ruhe!

Ich bin eins mit dem Universum…  
Meine Glieder entspannen sich, meine Atmung wird ganz gleichmäßig.

Ich atme ein… das Wasser zieht sich zurück…  
*wuff *  
Ich atme aus… das Wasser brandet am Strand…  
*wuff wuff *  
Ich atme ein… das Wasser zieht sich zurück…  
*wuff wuff * „Uhaa! Was soll das?“  
Ich atme grummelnd aus und könnte jemandem den Hals umdrehen.

Genervt stehe ich aus dem Schneidersitz auf, um nachzusehen, wer Ace zum Bellen bringt.  
Die Yogamusik, entspannende Brandung 5 läuft weiter.

Am Fenster erkenne ich das Problem. Der Postbote. Genauer gesagt, der neue Postbote.

Offensichtlich versucht er vor meinem Hund zu fliehen, schafft es aber nicht von der Motorhaube seines Postwagens runterzukommen, auf die er sich vor Ace gerettet hat.  
Idiot!

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und schlucke meine Verärgerung hinunter ehe ich aus der Tür trete, um dem armen Trottel zur `Hilfe´ zu kommen.  
Mit einem Denta Stick bewaffnet, trete ich in meinen Vorgarten und rufe Ace mit einem scharfen Pfiff zu mir.

Sie reagiert sofort und kommt Pflichtbewusst auf mich zu gerannt.  
Artig setzt sie sich vor mir hin und wartet geduldig, dass ich ihr den Snack gebe.  
Ich warte, bis der Postbote von der Motorhaube steigt und gebe Ace, das ersehnte Getreide- und Fleischstück.

Zufrieden legt sich die Hündin auf den Boden und knabbert genüsslich an ihrer Belohnung.

„Warum halten sie sich einen Wolf?“ fragt eine tiefe Stimme, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.  
Jetzt sehe ich den neuen Postboten genauer an.

Er ist groß…, locker 1,80 oder sogar mehr.  
Dunkles Haar, dass einen so seidigen Glanz hat, dass es mich vor Eifersucht weinen lässt.  
Ein Gesicht, dass von einer großen Nase und einem Van Dyke Bart dominiert wird. Schöne Kaffee-braune Augen in denen ich gerne versinken würde.  
Die Knöpfe, des typisch blauen Hemdes, dass er trägt, kämpfen einen bereits verlorenen Kampf gegen die breite Brust, die sich darunter verbirgt.  
Und die graue Jeans sitzt an genau den richtigen Stellen eng an…

Wo war der die ganze Zeit?

Mit einem Räuspern lenke ich mich von meinem Tagtraum ab (, in dem er mich bittet, ihn in seinem Postwagen näher kennenzulernen,) und frage verwirrt: „Was?“

„Ob sie sich einen Wolf halten, habe ich gefragt.“  
„Das ist kein Wolf!“ erwidere ich kampfbereit.  
Der große, gutaussehende Kerl sieht finster zu Ace, die gerade das letzte Stück ihres Kausticks verdrückt.

„Sie ist ein tschechoslowakischer Wolfshund und ihr Name ist Ace!“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben

Als ich mich heute bereiterklärte, die Schicht meines Onkels Luke zu übernehmen, weil er sich nach einer Blinddarm Operation zwei Wochen krankgemeldet hatte, wusste ich nicht, dass ich in dieser doch weniger Ländlichen Gegend von einem wilden Tier angegriffen werde.

Eigentlich fahre ich schon seit Jahren keine Posttouren mehr. Vor vier Jahren wurde ich zum Sektionsleiter befördert und kümmere mich um alle administrativen Belange im Verteilerzentrum. Leider sind uns die Fahrer ausgefallen und um Luke einen Gefallen zu tun, erklärte ich mich bereit, seine Route für zwei Wochen zu übernehmen.

Luke hatte mir einen detaillierten Plan übergeben und auf viele wichtige Adressen hingewiesen, die eine spezielle Behandlung brauchen und die er schon seit Jahren anfährt.  
So wie die alte Maz, die sich immer darüber freut, wenn der Postbote ihre Post bis an die Veranda trägt, wo sie sich normalerweise mit Luke, noch freundlich über das Befinden der Familie unterhält. Oder Mister Tekka, dem er mit dem Ausliefern der Post auch noch die beiden Rosenbüsche im Vorgarten gießen soll, weil er das in seinem hohen Alter nicht mehr schafft.

Was mir ein Wenig gegen den Strich geht, ist das Schauspiel bei Amilyn Holdo der ich nicht nur die Post bringen soll, sondern auch jeden Tag eine andere kleine Aufmerksamkeit im Namen meines Onkels überreichen muss.  
Am Montag süße Konfitüre, am Dienstag Blumen, am Mittwoch eine Schachtel Haferkekse, am Donnerstag wieder Blumen und am Freitag, zum krönenden Abschluss der Woche eine gute Flasche Wein.

Wann traut er sich endlich und bittet die Lady um ein Date?

Zum Glück ist seine Liste nicht sehr lang und nach etwas mehr als der Hälfte, habe ich die meisten Sachen erledigt. Bis zur letzten Adresse auf der Tour kann ich mich also auf das Eigentliche konzentrieren, das Austragen von Briefen und Päckchen.

Leider habe ich irgendwann, die Liste mit den Sonderwünschen vergessen und steige beim letzten Stopp auf der Route aus ohne mich vorbereitet zu haben.  
Und dann passierte es auch schon. Ein wahres Monstrum, eines wilden Wolfes eilte auf mich zu und jagte mir bellend hinterher, als ich mich aus lauter Verzweiflung auf die Motorhaube des Lieferwagens rettete.  
Irgendwie war ich in dem Moment zu verpeilt, um einfach ins Auto zu steigen und um Hilfe zu hupen.

Da saß ich nun und hoffte, dass der Wolf, der kläffend um die Motorhaube springt, mich nicht erreichen kann.  
Ein scharfer Pfiff erregt die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit des Tieres und lockt ihn weg. Erleichtert kann ich endlich wieder vom Wagen rutschen.  
Eine Frau hat den Wolf zu sich gerufen und mit einem Kauknochen beschäftigt.

Ich bin etwas verärgert… wieso hält sich jemand einen scheiß Wolf im Vorgarten? Oder ist der hier aus dem Wald zugelaufen? Warum hat Luke davon nichts auf seiner dummen Liste geschrieben… und warum muss man soweit hier draußen wohnen?

Die letzte Adresse auf der Tour ist ein kleines Haus im Wald, ohne Nachbarschaft.  
Wer will hier leben?  
Auf dem Vorgarten steht eine junge Frau in einer bunten Paisley gemusterten Leggins und einem schwarzen Sport-Shirt. Ihre Haare sind zu drei Dutts gebunden. Sie hat offenbar gerade trainiert.

„Warum halten sie sich einen Wolf?“ frage ich mit neutraler Stimme, die meine Verärgerung nicht zeigt.

Nachdem sie mich eine Zeit lang anstarrt, während ich langsam auf sie zugehe, mustert sie mich von oben bis unten.  
Dann fragt sie nach einem Räuspern „Was?“

Ich wiederhole meine Frage und sie antwortet mit verärgertem Ton, dass es kein Wolf sei.  
Ich sehe wieder zu dem Tier, dass seine Kaustange schon fast komplett eingeatmet hat.

„Sie ist ein Wolfshund und ihr Name ist Ace!“ informiert mich die junge Frau mit einem bezaubernden britischen Akzent.

Moment mal! Ace?!  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn gehe ich zum Wagen zurück und hole nochmal die blöde Liste vor, die Luke mir mitgab.

An letzter Stelle stehen die Worte: `Bei Niima, Ace einen Snack geben, streicheln und die Post geben! ´  
Die dumme Liste hatte ich schon wieder vergessen.

„Das ist also Ace?“ frage ich dumm.  
Die junge Frau (Miss Niima offenbar) zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht mich skeptisch an.  
Jetzt sehe ich sie mir etwas genauer an.  
Sie ist brünett, hat hübsche, haselnussbraune Augen und einen süßen Pfirsichmund.  
Sind das Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase? Süß!  
Sie hat eine hübsche Figur, ihre Körper sieht durchtrainiert aus, ohne dabei an Weiblichkeit verloren zu haben und diese Beine…!  
Diese Frau ist hinreißend!

„Entschuldigung! Mein Onkel hatte mir aufgeschrieben ich solle Ace streicheln und einen kleinen Snack geben.“  
Ich krame in meiner Hosentasche, die kleine Kaustange hervor. Miss Niima verschränkt die Arme und tritt zur Seite. Dann rufe ich Ace zu mir, kniee mich hin und halte ihr das Leckerli hin.  
Sie beschnuppert es kurz und zieht es mir vorsichtig aus der Hand. Nachdem sie es mit einem Happs verschlungen hat kommt sie schwanzwedelnd, vor Freude auf mich zu und lässt sich bereitwillig von mir streicheln.

„Gutes Mädchen!“ lobe ich und kann es mir nicht nehmen, bei Miss Niima eine kleine Röte um die Nase zu entdecken.

Während mich die Hündin weiter beschnuppert, stehe ich auf und wende mich wieder ihrer Besitzerin zu.  
Nachdem ich sie eine Weile nur dumm anstarre, fällt mir wieder ein, warum ich eigentlich hier bin.

Jetzt bin ich es, der sich räuspert. Verlegen hebe ich die Post auf, die ich, auf der Flucht vor Ace, fallen ließ und reiche sie ihr, freundlich lächelnd.  
„Entschuldigung noch mal!“  
Und dann sehe ich wieder in diese Augen… Wow!

Mit einem niedlichen kleinen Lächeln nimmt sie mir die Briefe aus der Hand und bedankt sich.  
„Dann… sehen wir uns morgen wieder?“ frage ich und fühle mich sofort blöd dabei.  
Leicht schmunzelnd antwortet sie: „Wenn ich morgen Post bekomme…, ja.“  
„Richtig!“

Als ich wieder im Wagen sitze und den Motor anstellen will, sehe ich noch mal zu Haus. Gerade läuft Miss Niima mit Ace im Schlepptau zur Tür und ich habe einen perfekten Blick auf ihren wahnsinnig genialen Hintern.

Hoffentlich bekommt sie morgen wieder Post!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey

„Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“ rufe ich ärgerlich aus, sobald ich die Haustür geschlossen habe und den Postwagen davonfahren höre.  
Ich habe vergessen ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen.

Er ist so verdammt süß!  
Als er sich zum Auto umgedrehte, hätte ich mir beinah die Unterlippe zerbissen, als ich seinen hübschen Hintern sah.  
Ich hätte nach seinem Namen fragen sollen!

Normaler Weise bringt der alte Luke immer die Post. Und seit sie vor zwei Jahren mit Ace hier eingezogen ist, haben die beiden ein festes Ritual.  
Ace verlässt durch die Hintertür das Haus und wartet im Vorgarten auf das Postauto.  
Luke steigt aus, gibt ihr ein Hundeleckerli und eine ordentliche Streicheleinheit.  
Dann gibt Luke ihr die Post und Ace trägt Briefe und Zeitung zu mir ins Haus.

Ace liebt den Postboten und freut sich jeden Tag darauf.  
Vielleicht hätte ich auch nach Luke fragen sollen, er hatte sich letzte Woche über Magenschmerzen beschwert. Ob es was Ernstes ist?

Das ist jetzt irgendwie ärgerlich! Einerseits wünsche ich mir, dass es Luke gut geht und er bald wieder gesund ist aber… Andererseits hoffe ich, dass Morgen wieder dieser dumme große Kerl kommt.

Hoffentlich bekomme ich morgen Post!

Dienstag

Zu meinem Glück arbeite ich viel von zuhause aus und kann deswegen am Fenster auf die Ankunft des Postwagens warten.  
Auch Ace sitzt bereits ungeduldig auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus und hält Ausschau in Richtung Wald.

Ich bewohne ein kleines Häuschen, in einem Waldgebiet, am Rande einer größeren Stadt.  
Um zu meinem Haus zu gelangen muss man durch einen kurzen Waldweg fahren.  
Ein Pluspunkt, es gibt keine Nachbarn, die sich über Ace beschweren.  
Ein Minuspunkt, es gibt keine Nachbarn und es ist manchmal ziemlich einsam.

Endlich steht Ace freudestrahlend auf und geht langsam auf den Postwagen zu.  
Jetzt ist es soweit Rey! Geh da raus und frag den großen Trottel nach seinem Namen.

Gerade, als ich an der Tür angekommen bin und die Türklinke in der Hand habe, fällt mir ein…, dass ich gar keinen richtigen Grund habe, nach draußen zu gehen und ihn anzusprechen…  
Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was ich ihn fragen soll und wie ich ihn nach seinem Namen fragen soll.

Oh Gott! Was ist, wenn ich hier wie die verzweifelte Hausfrau aussehe, die darauf wartet, dass der Postmann zweimal klingelt?  
Was für ein scheiß Klischee!

Und gerade in dem Moment, in dem mir einfällt, dass ich mich nach Lukes Befinden erkundigen kann, steht auch schon Ace hinter mir, mit der Post in der Schnauze, mich fröhlich angrinsend.

Und dann höre ich den Wagen wegfahren. Ich sehe noch die Rücklichter, als er im Wald verschwindet.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Mittwoch

Auch am nächsten Tag wurde es nicht besser.  
Dieses Mal hocke ich im Vorgarten und wartete mit Ace, während ich in einem der Beete Unkraut jäte.  
Es ist eigentlich wie jedes Mal, wenn Luke mir die Post bringt. Ace läuft schwanzwedelnd auf den Postwagen zu, der Postbote steigt aus, gibt ihr das Leckerli und streichelt sie ein bisschen. Dann gibt er ihr die Post und sie kommt zu mir gelaufen.

Und ich…?  
Ich benehme mich wie ein Backfisch, hocke vor dem Beet, und starre ihn wie ein verliebter Teenager an, ohne mich zu trauen, ihn anzusprechen.

Er lächelt freundlich zurück und winkt mir zu.  
„Heute hat sie einen kurzen Weg.“ Stellt er fest.  
Ich, blöd wie ich bin, nicke nur und winke zurück.

Als er schon im Wald verschwindet, fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich mich nach Luke erkundigen wollte… und nach seinem Namen.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Donnerstag

Am Tag darauf, komme ich auf die glorreiche Idee, meinen Pickup zu überprüfen. So habe ich die Auffahrt im Blick und kann auf ihn zugehen und ihn ansprechen, wenn er vorbeikommt und sein tägliches Ritual mit Ace abhält.

Leider hatte ich die Rechnung nicht mit meinem blöden Ölstandmesser gemacht. Ungeschickt rutschte mir das schmierige Teil aus der Hand und ruinierte mein schönes weißes Shirt.

In der Annahme, ich hätte noch genügend Zeit, bis die Post kommt, ging ich schnell rein um mir etwas anderes überzuziehen.  
Als ich gerade zur Tür rennen wollte, stand Ace schon mit der Post im Maul hinter mir und grinste mich wieder glücklich an.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Freitag

Heute ist Freitag und vorerst die letzte Möglichkeit um mit diesem süßen Kerl in Kontakt zu treten.  
Am Samstag liefert die Post bei mir nicht und wer weiß, ob er Montag immer noch für Luke austrägt.

Ich habe alles genau geplant. Diesmal sitze ich gleich neben Ace und warte auf ihn. Und er kommt. Sobald er mich neben Ace sitzen sieht, lächelt er mich schief an und ich habe das Gefühl, in meinem Magen flattern dutzende Schmetterlinge und machen mich für einen Moment schwerelos.

Oh je!

„Hi!“ winkt er mir zu.  
„Und Hallo Ace, meine Süße! Hast du schon auf mich gewartet?“ fragt er freudig.  
Sobald die Hündin auf ihn zueilt, stehe ich auf und beobachte ihr Ritual.

Es ist ein bisschen erstaunlich. Ace wird eigentlich nicht so schnell mit Fremden warm aber bei ihm geht sie nach ein paar Tagen sogar schon so weit und lässt sich von ihm den Bauch streicheln, während sie sich auf dem Rücken räkelt.

„Sie mag dich.“ Sage ich und bin ganz entzückt, über die bezaubernde Röte auf seinen Wangen.  
„Sie ist ja auch ein klasse Hund!“  
Danach steht er auf und sieht sie an.

Verdammt! Warum fällt mir jetzt nichts Gescheites zu sagen ein?  
Immer wenn ich vor diesem wunderschönen Mann stehe, habe ich das Gefühl, mein Gehirn ist wie leergeblasen.

„Schönes Wetter heute, nicht wahr?“ fragt er plötzlich.

Hat er gerade nach dem Wetter gefragt?  
Ich kann mir nicht helfen aber in diesem Moment sieht er aus, als würde er die Frage selber blöd finden.  
Ist er etwa auch nervös?

„Ähm… ja, herrlich!“ bestätige ich.  
Das darauffolgende Schweigen ist im höchsten Maße peinlich.

„Naja… also dann? Ich werd dann mal wieder…“ Sagt er und fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Das würde ich gerne übernehmen.

Oh nein! Wenn er jetzt geht, sehe ich ihn vielleicht nicht wieder…  
„Also dann! Bis nächste Woche!“ sagt er auf dem Weg zum Auto.  
Nächste Woche?  
„Ja! Ich freu mich!“ sage ich übermütig und fühle meine Wangen glühen.  
Er dreht sich noch einmal erstaunt zu mir um und lächelt mich dann sanft an.

Zumindest habe ich nächste Woche wieder die Gelegenheit ihn kennen zu lernen.

Und ich habe schon wieder vergessen, nach Luke zu fragen.  
Fuck!

Und seinem Namen.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Samstag

Wie schon erwähnt, liefert die Post bei mir am Samstag und Sonntag nicht aus. Und um mal raus zu kommen und nicht den ganzen Tag in meiner Arbeitsecke zu sitzen und zu schreiben oder zu zeichnen, oder mit Ace auf den heizen Postmann zu warten, treffe ich mich mit meiner Verlegerin und Freundin Rose zu einem Kaffee in der Stadt.

Ace kann ein paar Stunden allein sein, auch wenn ich das ungute Gefühl habe, dass sie mir die Wohnung zerlegt hat, wenn ich zurück bin.

Ich erzähle ihr von meinem neuen Postboten und meinem Problem, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Auch wenn sie es manchmal etwas zu gut meint, gibt mir Rose doch meistens gut Ratschläge.

„Bestell dir einfach was!“ ist ihr Ratschlag dazu.  
Mein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck zwingt sie zur Erklärung.

„Ganz einfach! Du bestellst dir was im Onlinehandel und gibst als Zustelldienst deinen Postboten an. Dann muss er zu dir kommen und dich sogar um eine Unterschrift bitten.“

Die Idee ist gar nicht so blöd!

„Aber warum hast du ihn eigentlich nicht ganz direkt angesprochen? Du bist doch sonst nicht schüchtern.“  
„Es war mir halt unangenehm! Ich will nicht so einen verzweifelten Eindruck machen, als würde ich darauf warten, dass der Postmann zweimal klingelt.“ Sage ich und nippe an meinem Frappucino.

Rose mustert mich eingehender und zieht dann eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Du willst also nicht so wirken, als ob du es nötig hättest?“  
„Ja.“  
„Aber eigentlich hast du es total nötig?!“  
„Ja!“ gestehe ich.  
„Oha! Und wie groß ist deine Durststrecke?“ fragt sie jetzt direkt.  
Errötend setze ich den Strohhalm an und nuschle die Antwort unverständlich.  
„Bitte was? Ich konnte dich nicht hören.“  
„Etwas mehr als ein Jahr.“

„WAS? EIN JAHR?“ ruft Rose erschrocken aus und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste im Café auf sich.  
„Würdest du bitte wieder runterkommen!“ blaffe ich sie an und blicke mich verlegen um.  
„Aber warum?“ fragt sie jetzt etwas leiser.  
„Ich weiß nicht… Keine Ahnung… Da war mal ein Kerl, den ich mit nachhause genommen hatte aber…“  
„Aber was?“ drängt sie.  
„Als er sich auf mich gestürzt hatte, ist Ace ausgeflippt und wollte ihm an die Kehle gehen, weil sie dachte, er würde mich angreifen.“  
Ich verschweige ihr, dass der Kerl das wirklich getan hat.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?“ fragt sie fassungslos.  
„Du hast dir von deinem Hund, einen potentiellen Fick ruinieren lassen?“ fragt sie, schon fast verärgert.  
„Sie will mich ja nur beschützen.“ Versuche ich meine haarige Mitbewohnerin zu verteidigen.

Doch Rose stachelt nicht mehr weiter gegen Ace.  
Sie weiß, wieviel sie mir bedeutet. Und kein Schwanz ist es wert, sie aufzugeben.

„Naja… Kannst du denn wenigstens selber Hand anlegen?“ fragt sie nun etwas ruhiger.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na, ob du dir selber verschaffst, was normalerweise ein Penis erledigt?“ fragt sie unverblümt. Hätte ich aber auch draufkommen können.

„Ähm…“ verlegen sehe ich mich im Raum um, ob jemand von diesem Gespräch etwas mitbekommt.  
„Ich habe einen Dildo… aber der bringt es nicht so ganz… Das Original ist eben immer noch besser.“ Scherze ich und zwinkere ihr zu.

„Hast du es schon mal mit einem Vibrator versucht?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein… nein. Ist das wirklich so viel besser?“  
„Aber ja! Mein neuer Freund ist geschäftlich gerade viel unterwegs und was glaubst du, wie ich mir Erleichterung verschaffe, wenn er das nicht erledigen kann?“  
Auch wieder so ein Thema, über das ich eigentlich nicht nachdenken will…

„Ich sag dir was…“ fängt sie an und holt ihr Handy vor.  
„Es gibt einen wirklich guten Massagestab… ich spendiere ihn dir und schick ihn direkt zu dir. Dann kannst du es rausfinden.“ Sagt sie während sie in ihrem Handy eine Bestellung abschickt.

„Das ist nett von dir.“  
„Ich tue alles, für meine Lieblings Autorin.“  
„Rose! Ich schreibe nur Kinderbücher!“  
„Ja, aber deine Kinderbuchreihe ´Die Abenteurer von Ace dem Wolf´ kommt beim Testpublikum extrem gut an.“ Lobt sie mich und konzentriert sich wieder auf ihr Handy.

Dafür liebe ich Rose. Sie ist vielleicht etwas speziell aber sie versteht mich und gibt mir am Ende doch die besten Ratschläge oder baut mich wieder auf.

Der Tipp mit der Bestellung gefällt mir.

Gleich, als ich nachhause komme und alle Möbel wieder aufgestellt habe, die Ace umgestoßen hat, rufe ich einen Onlinehandel auf und scrolle mich durch die Angebote.  
Ich entscheide mich für einen Spielball für Ace. Ihren letzten hatte sie so zerfleddert, dass ich ihn irgendwann wegschmeißen musste.

Als ich bei Lieferoptionen den gewünschten Lieferanten angebe, wird mir berichtet, dass mein Artikel schon am Montag geliefert würde.  
Perfekt!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben

Freitag

Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ein hübsches Mädchen anzusprechen!?

Seit ich dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf, Rey Niima, am Montag getroffen habe, gehe ich jeden Morgen mit großer Freude zur Arbeit. Noch glücklicher war ich, als ich sah, dass sie Post erwartet. Ich werde sie wiedersehen.

Sogar diese dummen Extraaufgaben, von Luke übernehme ich mit großem Enthusiasmus.  
Mit der alten Maz unterhalte ich mich freundlich und erzähle ihr sogar von meiner Begegnung mit der Wolfshündin Ace und ihrer reizenden Besitzerin.

Leider war es das dann auch mit dem glück an diesem Tag.  
Rey tauchte nicht auf. Lediglich Ace begrüßte mich freudig und holte sich ihr Leckerli, Streicheleinheit und die Post ab.  
Dann fuhr ich niedergeschlagen weiter.

Am Mittwoch sehe ich sie dann endlich wieder und bei ihrem Anblick schlägt mein Herz so kräftig, dass ich Angst habe sie würde es hören können.

Sie hockt vor einem Blumenbeet und beobachtet mich aufmerksam, während ich mich mit Ace beschäftige.

Komm schon Ben! Sag irgendwas! Sprich sie an!  
Sie ansprechen? Aber was denn? Worte? Buähhhh!

„Heute hat sie einen kurzen Weg?“ frage ich.  
Was ist das für eine bescheuerte Frage???

Sie nickt bloß und winkt mir zu… Das war ein Korb!

Am Donnerstag ist sie dann wieder nicht da. Nur Ace begrüßt mich und ich fahre wieder davon.

Doch am Freitag! Am Freitag sehe ich sie endlich wieder und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie auf mich gewartet hat.

Ich begrüße sie und gehe mein übliches Ritual mit der Hündin durch. Sie beobachtet mich und ich merke, wie meine Hände zittern.

„Sie mag dich.“ Sagt sie freundlich.  
Sie spricht mit mir! Oh Gott! Konzentrier dich Solo! Sag was Vernünftiges!

„Sie ist ja auch ein Klasse Hund!“

Danach steh ich auf und wir stehen uns gegenüber.  
Sie schweigt… Ich muss was sagen… Sag was! Komm schon! Mach ihr ein Kompliment! Aber was…? Sprich über… ihre Haut... Quatsch! Ihre Augen… Nein! Genau. Sag ihr, sie hat einen schönen Hintern! NEIN! Verdammt! Komm schon! Sie wartet…

„Ist ein schönes Wetter heute?“

…

Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit mir?????

Wenigstens scheinen wir Beide gleichfalls enttäuscht von mir zu sein.  
„Ähm… ja, herrlich!“

Wie zu erwarten, folgt ein peinliches Schweigen.

So wird das nichts! Ich muss hier Schluss machen und es nächste Woche noch mal versuchen!  
„Naja… also dann? Ich werd dann mal wieder…“ sage ich und fahre mir, genervt über mich selbst, mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Also dann! Bis nächste Woche!“ verabschiede ich mich und mache mich auf den Weg zum Auto.

„Ja! Ich freue mich!“ ruft sie mir hinterher.  
Hat sie gerade gesagt, sie freut sich?  
Erschrocken drehe ich mich zu ihr um und fasse Hoffnung, sobald ich ihre geröteten Wangen sehe.

Mit einem Lächeln starte ich ins Wochenende und freue mich auf den nächsten Montag.

Wieder Montag

Ok Solo! Jetzt gilt es! Du hast hier die ultimative Chance erhalten. Sie hat etwas bestellt, ein kleines Päckchen, dass sie gegenzeichnen muss.  
Reiß dich zusammen und hör auf mit deiner antisozialen Ader zu glänzen!

Beim Durchgehen der heutigen Lieferungen hätte ich das kostbare kleine Gut küssen können.  
Rey Niima hat etwas bestellt… Und ich darf es ihr liefern.  
Wenn ich ein Hund wäre, würde ich den ganzen Tag mit einem wedelnden Schwanz herumlaufen.

Endlich durch den Wald und mit ihrem Häuschen im Blick, habe ich das Gefühl, vor Freude Platzen zu können.  
Wie immer kommt mir Ace entgegen, doch heute bekommt sie nur ein Leckerli und eine ordentliche Portion Bauchkraulen.

Ich bin heute so gut drauf, ich würde mich den ganzen Tag dazu bereit erklären ihren Bauch zu kraulen.

Aufgeregt begleitet sie mich bis zur Tür. Und nachdem ich geklingelt habe, öffnet sich schon nach kurzer Zeit die Tür.  
Da ist sie!

Sie trägt ihre Haare wieder zu diesen drei Dutts gebunden und glänzt heute in einem süßen Sommerkleid. Und ihr lächeln… Eine Reihe perfekter weißer Zähne blitzt auf und ich spüre mein Herz rasen.

„Päckchen für Niima.“ Sage ich in einer Singsang-Stimme… Oh Gott! Wie peinlich!  
Sie strahlt nur noch heller.

Ich reiche ihr das Pad und warte, bis sie ihre Signatur gesetzt hat.  
Als ich ihr das Päckchen reiche, berühren sich unsere Finger und wir erhalten beide einen kleinen elektrischen Schlag.  
Wie seltsam.

Na gut… Also dann Miss Niima…“  
„Rey!“ ruft sie schnell dazwischen, ehe ich mich verabschieden kann.  
Ein Grinsen wächst auf meinem Gesicht.  
„Also gut…, Rey!“  
Endlich konnte ich sie bei ihrem Namen nennen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen?“  
„Das hoffe ich doch!“ antwortet sie und beißt sich auf ihre Unterlippe… Bitte lass es das bedeuten, woran ich denke!

Auf dem Weg zum Auto, muss ich immer wieder zurückblicken, nur um zu sehen, dass sie mir immer noch hinterhersieht…

Gott! Warum kann denn nicht schon Morgen sein?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey

Wieder Montag

Bestellung abschicken…  
Nach kurzer Zeit erhalte ich die Bestellbestätigung.  
Schon morgen wird ein 10 Kilo Sack Trockenfutter für Ace geliefert.  
Die Futtertonne ist zwar noch halbvoll aber das ist jetzt auch egal!

Sobald der Postbote davongefahren war und Ace ihren neuen Spielball zur sofortigen Zerstörung an sich nahm, rannte ich zu meinem Laptop und rief den Onlinehandel auf.  
Sachen für mich sind noch nicht von Nöten aber für Ace brauche ich immer mal was.

Da mir gerade nichts besseres einfiel, ist es eben Futter geworden.  
Und dank der Möglichkeit einer Expresslieferung, werde ich schon Morgen wieder von dem hinreißenden Postboten besucht.

Wieder Dienstag

Aufgeregt sitze ich am Fenster und warte sehnsüchtig auf die Ankunft meiner Lieferung.  
Und da kommt er. Wie an jedem Tag begrüßt ihn Ace zuerst.  
Als er sie dann mit genug Streicheleinheiten verwöhnt hat, geht er zurück in seinen Wagen und holt ein großes schweres Packet hervor.

Schnell eile ich hinaus um ihm zu helfen, doch ehe ich überhaupt den Rasen erreiche, stemmt er das 20 Pfund schwere Packet auf seine Schulter und lässt mich förmlich sabbern.

Ich weiß, dass er nur protzen will aber… mir geht sofort ein Tagtraum durch den Kopf, in dem er mich über seine Schulter wirft und direkt zu meinem Bett trägt…

„Ein Packet mit schweren Sachen.“ Ruft er aus, als er es vor meinen Füßen runterlässt.  
„Danke!“ hauche ich und sehe ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.  
„Bitte eine Unterschrift, Rey!“ sagt er und reicht mir sein Pad.  
„Ich bin übrigens Ben.“ Informiert er, als ich ihm das Pad zurückgebe.  
„Ben…“ wiederhole ich und starre ihn wie in Trance an.

Dann kommt mir eine Idee.  
„Du, sag mal Ben…! In dem Karton ist Futter für Ace, könntest du so nett sein und den Sack in den Vorratsschrank bringen?“ frage ich honigsüß und übe dabei meinen Wimpernschlag.

Es wirkt. Wie ein Wackeldackel nickt er enthusiastisch und macht sich bereits wieder daran, das schwere Packet, das Ace neugierig beschnuppert zu heben.  
Ich führe ihn ins Haus und direkt zum Vorratsschrank. Er stellt den Karton neben die offene (halbvolle) Futtertonne und dreht sich wieder zu mir um.

Dann stehen wir uns gegenüber und mit ihm hier in meinem Haus, fühle ich mich plötzlich klein und schwach… Was macht dieser Mann nur mit mir?  
Aufgeregt fahre ich mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen und könnte fast jauchzen, als er seinen Kopf zu mir beugt und….

*RINGGG *

… wir auseinanderschrecken, als mein Telefon klingelt.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Er lächelt mich entschuldigend an und fährt sich wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
Dann verabschiedet er sich mit einem leisen „Bis morgen dann, Rey!“ und verschwindet schnell, während ich auf mein klingelndes Telefon zugehe und dem Anrufer wünsche, dass er die Ecke eines Tisches mit dem kleinen Zeh findet.

Rose meldet sich am anderen Ende und fragt mich, allen Ernstes, wie es mit meinem heißen Postboten läuft.  
Während ich ihm traurig beim Wegfahren nachsehe, beginne ich, zu sprechen.

„Hast du schon mal was von schlechtem Timing gehört, Rose?“

Wieder Freitag

Auch am Mittwoch und am Donnerstag wurde es nicht besser.  
Ich schaffte es zwar mir für jeden Tag etwas zu bestellen aber irgendwas kam immer dazwischen, ehe wir reden konnten oder anderes…

Als er mir am Mittwoch den Futterbeutel lieferte, fragte er mich scherzhaft, ob das neue Futter denn meinem Geschmack entspräche. Ich hatte zurückgescherzt und gesagt, dass ich Pizza lieber habe…, kleiner Info-Hieb am Rande.

Doch als ich ihm gerade davon erzählte, dass er mir mit diesem Päckchen einen Futterbeutel geliefert hat und anbot, mit Ace ein paar Futterbeutelübungen zu machen, klingelte sein Telefon.  
Er wurde zurückgerufen.

Am Donnerstag bot ich ihm an, mit mir einen geeigneten Platz für das neue Hundebett zu finden.  
Also gingen wir mit dem riesigen Donut-Kissen und einer schwanzwedelnden Ace, durch mein kleines Haus.  
Ich muss gestehen, dass es wirklich ein sehr kleines Haus ist aber so konnte ich es ihm zumindest einmal zeigen.

Gleich zu Beginn ist da mein Wohnzimmer, was in zwei Hälften geteilt ist, zum einen der richtige Wohnbereich, mit Couch, Couchtisch, sowie Fernseher und einigen Regalen die mit Büchern vollgestopft sind.  
Und in der anderen Hälfte meine Arbeitsecke. Eine große Schreibtischecke einem Computerbildschirm, einem Laptop, unzähligen Zeichenmaterialien, losen rumliegenden Papieren und handgeschriebenen Notizzetteln. Ich erkläre ihm, dass ich Kinderbuchautorin und Illustratorin bin und eigentlich nur von zuhause aus, arbeite.

Hinter der Wohnzimmerhälfte befindet sich meine offene Küche, die von der Größe her, eher eine Kochnische ist.

Dann ist da noch mein Badezimmer, dass zumindest eine Badewanne hat und mein Schlafzimmer, dass von meinem Bett und einem riesigen Spiegelschrank dominiert wird.

Doch der einzige Platz, an dem das Donut-Kissen wirklich passt ist neben der Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem Ace sich zufrieden auf ihr neues Bett gelegt hat, reiche ich ihm die Hand und bedanke mich. Als er meine Hand greift, passiert es wieder. Mit meiner kleinen Hand in seiner großen Pranke, fühle ich mich klein und verletzlich.

„Gern geschehen!“ sagt er mit tiefer Stimme und streichelt mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

Langsam beugt er seinen Kopf wider zu mir hinunter und… schon wieder klingelt mein bescheuertes Telefon…

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Immer in so entscheidenden Momenten! Er weiß sogar schon, wo mein Schlafzimmer ist…! Moment! Was?

Doch der Anruf war wirklich wichtig! Rose will sich Samstag mit mir treffen und die neuesten Geschichten durchgehen. Ich arbeite an einem neuen Buch mit dem Titel, die Abenteuer von Ace und dem Postboten.

Doch heute ist Freitag. Mein Telefon und Handy habe ich bereits verstummen lassen, um mögliche Unterbrechungen auszumerzen. Heute werde ich mich endlich trauen ihn zu einem Kaffee einzuladen.  
Von Luke weiß ich, dass meine Adresse die letzte Station auf seiner Tour ist und er danach Zeit genug hat.

Und da kommt er auch schon. Nach der üblichen Snack- und Streichelrunde mit Ace, kommt er mit zwei Päckchen auf mich zu und wird von einer aufgeregten Ace begleitet.  
Sie ist total begeistert, weil sie sich daran gewöhnt hat, dass der neue Briefträger jeden Tag mit einem Geschenk für sie kommt. Und auch dieses Mal hat sie recht. Ich habe für sie eine Schnüffeldecke bestellt und freue mich schon, zu beobachten, wie sie in dem Ding rumwühlt, um ihre Leckerlis zu finden.

Aber warum eigentlich zwei Pakete?

„Lieferung für die reizende Miss Niima!“ scherzt er und hält mir die Pakete wie ein Kellner hin.  
„Ben! Ich sagte doch, du kannst mich Rey nennen!“ stichele ich zurück und werde ein wenig rot wegen dem ´reizend´.

Doch noch ehe ich die beiden Päckchen greifen kann, geht Ace dazwischen und schnappt sich das oberste und macht sich auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus, sofort daran, es aufzureißen.

Und just in diesem Moment fällt mir wieder ein, was in dem zweiten Päckchen ist…

„Nein! Ace nicht! Böser Hund! Aus!!!“ schreie ich panisch.  
Aber es ist schon zu spät. Im nächsten Moment hat Ace, den länglichen, mit Silicon überzogene Gegenstand befreit, läuft damit ein paar Meter weg, so dass man es ihr nicht wegnehmen kann und fängt an, darauf herum zu kauen.

Als es dann auch noch anfängt zu vibrieren, fühlt sie sich animiert und wirft es aufgeregt in die Luft, um es danach wieder aufzufangen.

Dann kann auch Ben, der der Hündin nachgelaufen ist, erkennen, worum es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Hundespielzeug handelt.

Offenbar verdutzt bleibt er plötzlich stehen.  
„Ist das ein Vibrator?“ fragt er vorsichtig, sieht mich aber noch nicht an.

Ich kneife die Augen zu, presse die Lippen zusammen und wünsche mir, in einem riesigen Loch im Boden zu versinken.

Ich sehe immer noch nicht auf, als er wieder anfängt zu sprechen.  
„Den solltest du mit deinem Freund aber nicht mehr benutzen!“ sagt er vorsichtig.

Mit einem Blick zu ihm, erkenne ich, dass er mich scheu von der Seite aus betrachtet.

Es ist erstaunlich… Checkt er gerade ab, ob ich einen Freund habe…?  
Das ist irgendwie süß.

„Ich… habe keinen Freund…“ sage ich scheu und schiebe mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Er quittiert das mit einem stillen Nicken, während wir Ace beim Spielen mit dem bescheuerten Vibrator beobachten.

„Darf ich dich Morgen zum Essen einladen?“ fragt er endlich und ich habe das Gefühl, die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch lassen mich einen halben Meter über der Erde schweben.

„Wird das ein Date?“ frage ich leise.  
„Ein Date…? Ja, ich denke schon.“ Antwortet er grinsend.

Begeisternd lächelnd drehe ich mich zu ihm und hauche: „Dann, ja gerne…“ Woraufhin er mich glücklich anstrahlt.

Dann fällt mir wieder ein, was Morgen für ein Tag ist.

„Ich kann aber morgen nicht.“  
Damit scheint seine Laune wieder zu sinken.

Aber endlich scheint mein Gehirn wieder zu funktionieren.  
„Willst du vielleicht heute zu mir kommen? Wir könnten einen Film schauen und uns eine Pizza bestellen.“ Schlage ich vor.

„Klingt gut aber…Liefern Pizzadienste bis hier draußen?“

Verarscht er mich gerade?

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du eine mitbringst!“ sage ich und sehe ihn kampflustig an.  
„Wenn du für Wein sorgst?“  
„Den habe ich schon hier.“  
„Klingt fair…“

Er sieht auf seine Uhr und überlegt einen Moment.  
„Ich könnte in ca. zwei Stunden wieder hier sein…“  
„Gut…“

Und als er in seinem Wagen wieder davonfährt, realisiere ich, dass wir gerade ein Date ausgemacht haben… In zwei Stunden…!? Ohne viel nachzudenken, renne ich ins Haus zurück und fange eilig damit an, aufzuräumen, das Bett neu zu beziehen, Ace zu füttern und zu duschen…  
Ein Glück hatte Rose mich vor ein paar Wochen zum Waxing mitgeschleift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben

Es waren viele kleine Indizien, die mich immer wieder auf den Gedanken brachten, dass Rey auch an mir interessiert sein könnte.

Nachdem ich am Dienstag diese Bodybuilder-Show für sie abgezogen habe, die sie ganz offensichtlich auch beeindruckt hatte, bat sie mich das bestellte Hundefutter in ihren Vorratsraum zu bringen. Dort sah ich die halbvolle Futtertonne… Hatte sie das Futter nur bestellt um mich wiederzusehen…? Das klingt etwas eingebildet… Auch wenn es mich danach überkam und ich sie beinah geküsst hätte.  
Leider wurden wir von ihrem Telefon unterbrochen…

Dann wollte sie mit mir, den gelieferten Futterbeutel für Ace ausprobieren. Warum sollte sie das vorschlagen, wenn nicht um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen.  
Leider wurden wir von meinem Telefon unterbrochen…

Wirklich sicher war ich mir aber erst am Donnerstag. Sie bat mich doch tatsächlich zu sich ins Haus um für das gelieferte Hundekissen einen geeigneten Platz zu finden. Praktischer Weise, konnte sie mir dabei auch gleich ihr Haus zeigen.  
Nachdem wir das Kissen neben ihrer Couch im Wohnzimmer abgestellt hatten, reichte sie mir ihre Hand und dankte mir… Ich musste mich höllisch zusammenreißen, sie nicht an mich zu ziehen und sofort zu vernaschen. Wo ihr Schlafzimmer ist, wusste ich ja glücklicherweise schon. Doch zumindest einen Kuss wollte ich von ihr abstauben.  
Leider wurden wir wieder von ihrem Telefon unterbrochen…

Aber Heute, schwöre ich mir, Heute werde ich sie um ein Date bitten! Mein Handy ist stummgeschalten, alle anderen Adressen sind abgefahren und sogar die alte Maz wünschte mir viel Glück, nachdem ich ihr jeden Tag von meinen Fortschritten erzählt hatte.

Dieses Mal erwartet sie sogar zwei Pakete. Ich bin schon gespannt, was sich darin verbirgt. Was könnte Ace noch fehlen? Wie könnte Rey mich noch mehr zu sich locken?

Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein… damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich, Ace hätte in dem Paket, dass sie sich geschnappt hatte einen Hundeknochen gewittert oder so…

Doch Reys panische Rufe hatten mich alarmiert, also versuchte ich Ace zu erreichen aber…  
Nein… damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Als die Hündin auf einmal einen Massagestab im Maul hat und der dann auch noch anfängt, zu vibrieren…

Aber so peinlich dieser Moment auch immer sein mag, zum ersten Mal, seit zwei Wochen, fing mein Gehirn endlich wieder an zu arbeiten und ich machte eine wichtige Bemerkung, die meine genauen Absichten offenlegten.

„Den solltest du mit deinem Freund aber nicht mehr benutzen!“

Ja! Das war subtil und gibt ihr die Gelegenheit, alle Unsicherheiten zu eliminieren.

Ihre scheue Antwort lässt keine Zweifel offen. Ok… jetzt oder nie!

„Darf ich dich Morgen zum Essen einladen?“ frage ich und halte vor lauter Anspannung die Luft an.

„Wird das ein Date?“  
Und wie das ein Date wird Süße!  
„Ein Date…? Ja, ich denke schon.“  
Bei diesem süßen Spiel muss ich unweigerlich grinsen.

Ihr Lächeln bringt mich fast um den Verstand und ihre Antwort „Dann, ja gerne…“ lässt mich noch breiter grinsen.

„Ich kann morgen nicht.“ Sagt sie plötzlich.  
Und dahin ist die gute Laune.

Ich fürchte schon, jeden Moment, wie ein bockiges Kind davonzurennen doch...  
„Willst du vielleicht heute zu mir kommen? Wir könnten einen Film schauen und uns eine Pizza bestellen.“

Die Idee ist sogar noch besser!

Nachdem wir ausgemacht haben, dass ich die Pizza mitbringe und sie für Wein sorgt. Verspreche ich ihr, in zwei Stunden zurück zu sein und verabschiede mich.

Wie ein Irrer rase ich zum Verteilerzentrum zurück, melde mich ab, nur um dann wie ein Irrer nachhause zu flitzen, mich in Windeseile zu duschen, zu rasieren und etwas anderes anzuziehen als blaues Hemd und graue Hose.

Eigentlich weiß ich, dass es sich nicht gehört, da es ja technisch gesehen das erste Date ist, ich packe aber trotzdem zwei Kondome ein… nur zur Sicherheit.

Vor ihrem Haus angekommen höre ich Ace bellen, als ich aussteige.  
Als Rey die Tür öffnet, kommt mir die Hündin bellend entgegen.  
Neugierig beschnuppert sie mich und die Pizza, die vor ihr hochhalte, dann folgt sie mir aufgeregt zurück ins Haus.

Rey hat sich auch umgezogen. Sie trägt jetzt ein kurzes, rotkariertes Wickelkleid und ihre Haare sind offen.

Oh Gott hilf mir! Sie ist so niedlich!

Wir machen es uns auf ihrer Couch gemütlich und diskutieren, welchen Film wir uns bei Netflix ansehen wollen. Wir entscheiden uns für Late Night, wobei mir der Film eigentlich herzlich egal ist (auch wenn sehr gut ist).

Und so setzen wir uns auf ihre Couch, essen die Pizza, trinken Wein und lachen über den Film.

Nach einer dreiviertel Pizza und der ersten Flasche Wein, wird die Stimmung etwas lockerer.  
Rey ist bereits weiter in meine Nähe gerückt und jetzt zieht sie ihre Füße auf die Couch.  
Vorsichtig lege ich meinen Arm hinter sie auf die Lehne und bin fast erschreckt, als sie sich tatsächlich gegen mich lehnt. Jetzt ist sie mir so nah, dass ich ihr liebliches Parfum riechen kann.

Dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrt, wenn mein Arm von der Couchlehne auf ihre Schulter rutscht, gibt mir den Wink, noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Und so wandert meine andere Hand auf ihr nacktes Knie und ich streiche mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre sonnengeküsste, zarte Haut.

Und auch sie geht einen Schritt weiter. Sie ergreift meine Hand, die auf ihrem Knie liegt und beginnt langsam, unsere Finger miteinander zu verflechten.  
Sobald ich meinen Kopf zu ihr drehe, fehlt von ihr nur noch ein Schritt. Wenn auch sie ihren Kopf zu mir dreht, wissen wir beide, worauf es hinausläuft.

Ich muss nicht lange warten, schon nach wenigen Sekunden, sieht sie zu mir, durch ihre Wimpern auf. Sie ist so schön!

Sie löst ihre Hand von meiner und berührt nur ganz sacht meine Wange. Im nächsten Moment liegt meine Mund auf ihrem. Ich weiß nicht mehr ob ich derjenige war, der den Kuss initiiert hat oder sie. Aber das ist auch egal.

Ihre Lippen sind so zart und schon nach kurzer Zeit öffne ich meinen Mund und ertaste ihre Unterlippe. Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen lässt sie mich ein und ich kann sie endlich kosten. Sie schmeckt nach Wein und Sommer und während des Kusses wandert meine Hand von ihrem Knie, ihren Oberschenkel hinauf.

Und schon nach kürzester Zeit liegt sie auf dem Rücken und ich über ihr. Ich schiebe mein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel und entlocke ihr ein süßes Wimmern.

Doch was als Nächstes geschieht… kündigt sich nur mit einem leisen Knurren an.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey

Alles fing so perfekt an.  
Ben kam überpünktlich, er sah wie gestriegelt aus und er brachte die perfekte Pizza mit.  
Wir einigten uns schnell auf einen Film und der Wein lockerte die Stimmung.

Zuerst setze ich mich näher zu ihm, dann wandert sein Arm auf meine Schulter. Als nächstes berührt er mein Bein und jagt mir damit süße Schauer in den Bauch. Um ihn weiter zu ermutigen, ergriff ich seine Hand auf meinem Bein und sah irgendwann zu ihm auf.

Oh Gott! Er sieht so gut aus. Ganz sanft berührte ich sein Gesicht und dann fing auch schon der Kuss an.

Schon nach kürzester Zeit, bat seine Zunge um Einlass und erkundete hingebungsvoll meinen Mund, als ich ihm den gewährte.

Seine Hand auf meinem Knie wandert langsam hinauf und irgendwann liege ich auf dem Rücken und er auf mir.  
Als er sein Bein gegen meinen, sehr empfindlichen Kern drückt, entweicht meinem Mund ein kleiner Laut der Lust und… ab da, ging irgendwie eigentlich alles schief…

Ich hatte sie total vergessen, doch ein Knurren erinnerte mich, an Aces Gegenwart. Aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Im nächsten Moment, noch bevor ich sie hätte aufhalten können, sprang die Hündin auf und langte nach Bens Bein.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Ace zerrte an seinem Bein.  
Laut fluchend sprang er von mir runter und ich eilte auf Ace zu. Mit einem scharfen „ACE AUS!“ rief ich sie zurück, schnappte sie an ihrem Halsband und zerrte sie zur Haustür.

Draußen angekommen, lief sie ein paar Schritte in den Garten, wo sie mich dann mit eingeklemmter Rute und gesenkten Ohre traurig ansah.

Ich spare mir jetzt jeden Kommentar, da sie ja, an und für sich, nichts falsch gemacht hat.

Dann drehe ich mich zu Ben um. Der steht mitten im Raum und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Doch sobald ich an seinem Bein hinunterblicke…

„Oh mein Gott! Ben! Das tut mir so leid! Dein Bein! Tut es sehr weh?“ frage ich und zeige auf sein rechtes Unterbein, an dem die Hose nur in Fetzen hängt.

„Es tut mir so leid. Bitte verzeih mir!“ jammere ich, als ich auf ihn zustürze, vor ihm auf die Kniee gehe und das angegriffene Körperteil untersuche.

„Es tut mir so leid… Bitte sei ihr nicht böse! Sie wusste es doch nicht anders… Oh verdammt! Ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt gehen willst… geh aber bitte erst in ein paar Minuten raus, dann kommt Ace durch die Hintertür wieder rein…“ sage ich verzweifelt und unter Tränen. Dann hockt sich Ben zu mir und versucht dazwischen zu reden.

„Nein! Alles ok… Rey beruhig dich doch…“  
Aber ich höre ihm nicht zu. Es ist genau wie letztes Mal, als ich einen Mann im Haus hatte, der etwas zu aufdringlich wurde. Nur hatte Ace ihn im Vorgarten noch erwischt und ihn an einer delikateren Stelle gebissen.

„Bitte! Du darfst ihr nicht böse sein! Sie hatte nur versucht mich zu beschützen! Es ist nicht ihre Schuld… Bitte sei…“ Doch weiter komme ich nicht. Er packt mich an den Oberarmen und zieht mich zu sich. Dann presst er seinen Mund auf meinen und bringt mich so zum Schweigen.

Nach einem langen Moment lässt er mich wieder los. Dann streicht er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zwingt mich mit zwei Fingern unterm Kinn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ich schniefe und kann kaum glauben, wie liebevoll er mich betrachtet.

„Es ist alles ok, habe ich gesagt! Sieh nur…“ sagt er und deutet auf sein lädiertes Bein.  
„Sie hat nur den Stoff zerbissen. Sie hat meine Haut nicht berührt.“ Beruhigt er mich. Und er hat recht. Es ist lediglich sein Hosenbein beschädigt, die Haut wurde nicht verletzt.

„Und warum sollte ich Ace böse sein? Sie macht nur ihren Job!“  
„Das heißt, du verlangst nicht, dass sie eingeschläfert wird?“ frage ich weinerlich.  
„Was?! Rey, nein! Warum sollte das irgendjemand verlangen?“ fragt er jetzt aufgebracht.

Niedergeschlagen senke ich wieder den Kopf.  
Ben hilft mir hoch und wir setzen uns wieder auf die Couch.

„Hat schon einmal jemand verlangt, dass du sie einschläferst?“ fragt er ruhig.  
Ich nicke und spüre neue Tränen, an meiner Wange hinablaufen.

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?“  
Ich schniefe einmal und sehe ihn durch meine feuchten Wimpern an.

„Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr, hatte ich einen Freund zu mir eingeladen. Er war damals sehr an mir interessiert und wurde im Laufe des Abends ziemlich aufdringlich… Als er mir dann etwas zu sehr auf die Pelle rückte, mich auf die Couch drückte und mein Shirt zerrissen hatte, stürzte sich Ace auf ihn und zog ihn am Bein von mir runter.  
Ich hatte sie danach in den Vorgarten geschickt wo sie dann die ganze Zeit die Tür ankläffte, während er mich hier drin anschrie, dass ich so einen gefährlichen Hund niemals unter Kontrolle halten könnte.“

Ben lauscht aufmerksam und sagt kein Wort, auch wenn er bei der Stelle, als mir der Arsch damals so grob an die Wäsche wollte, einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck bekomm und sein Kiefer sichtlich angespannter ist.

„Dann ist er aus dem Haus gestürmt und Ace griff ihn draußen noch mal an… und biss ihm direkt in die Eier.“

Ben kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und ich könnte auch darüber lachen, wenn das damals nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre.

„Er rief dann die Polizei und wollte verlangen, dass Ace als gefährdender Hund eingeschläfert wird.“  
„Wie bitte?“ fragt Ben jetzt sehr wütend.

„Die Polizistin hatte aber meine zerrissenen Sachen gesehen und erkannte, dass Ace mich nur beschützen wollte. Sie hatte die Sache damit beendet und drohte dem Kerl, mit einer Anzeige wegen Nötigung, wenn er nicht davon absehe, meinem Hund schaden zu wollen. Er hatte eingelenkt und sich seitdem nie wieder gemeldet. Doch die Polizistin warnte mich, so etwas in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Da man Ace trotzdem als gefährdend einstufen könnte.“

Traurig senke ich meinen Kopf und denke daran zurück, wie verzweifelt ich war, als Ace in Gefahr war.

„Ich hatte seit damals keine Männerbekanntschaften mehr und lade auch niemanden zu mir ein. Da ich viel zuhause arbeite, kann ich mich gut um Ace kümmern und fahre nur am Wochenende mal in die Stadt, um mich mit meiner Verlegerin zu treffen. Der einzige Besuch, den ich hier regelmäßig bekommen, ist Luke. Und Ace ist… Ich habe sie schon, seit sie ein Welpe war und seitdem ist sie meine Familie… Ich kann sie nicht aufgeben.“

Eigentlich erzähle ich niemandem (außer Rose) wie vereinsamt ich hier draußen bin aber aus irgendeinem Grund, will ich, dass Ben mich richtig versteht.

„Rey…! Ich bin froh, dass du mir das gesagt hast und… glaub mir! Ich verstehe dich… Und ich verstehe auch Ace…“  
Verwundert lege ich den Kopf schief.

„Du sagtest, dass Ace für dich, wie deine Familie ist… Nun, für Ace, bist du ihre ganze Welt!“

Tränen laufen meine Wange hinunter.  
Im nächsten Moment, höre ich die Hundeklappe an der Hintertür schnappen und dann steht auch schon Ace hinter der Couch und sieht uns niedergeschlagen an.

Ben streckt seinen Arm aus und hält ihr die Hand hin. Vorsichtig beschnüffelt die Hündin seine Finger und leckt dann behutsam an den Fingerspitzen. Genießerisch schließt sie die Augen, als Ben anfängt, ihr hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen!“ lobt Ben und wie schon letzten Montag, als er das zu ihr sagte, wünsche ich mir, er würde auch mich so loben… nackt… auf allen vieren… mit einem Halsband um meinen Hals… und seinem Schwanz in meinem Mund…

Verdammte Axt! Wo kommen diese Gedanken her?

Mich räuspernd presse ich meine Schenkel zusammen und versuche mich wieder zu sammeln.

„Wenn du jetzt gehen willst…, im Vorgarten ist die Luft jetzt wieder rein.“ Sage ich kleinlaut und bete zu allen Göttern, die mich hören können, dass er bleibt.

Verblüfft dreht er sich zu mir und betrachtet meine schüchterne Gestalt.

„Möchtest du denn, dass ich gehe?“ fragt er ruhig.

„Nein.“ Hauche ich, sehe zu ihm auf und knabbere auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

„Möchtest du, dass wir den Film zu Ende sehen?“ fragt er und nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fernseher, der auf Pause gestellt ist.

Ohne ein Wort zusagen, schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Möchtest du, dass wir noch eine Flasche Wein auf machen?“ schlägt er vor.

Und wieder schüttle ich den Kopf und fange an, zu schmunzeln.

„Möchtest du…, dass wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“ fragt er jetzt mit einem eindeutigen Ton, der keinen Zweifel lässt, was in diesem Schlafzimmer passieren wird.

Ganz leicht nicke ich und nehme nach ein paar Sekunden seine Hand, schalte den Fernseher aus und ziehe ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer, schließe ich hinter uns die Tür, um eine weitere Attacke von Ace zu vermeiden. Und dann zieht er mich auch schon in seine Arme.

Während wir uns küssen schiebt er mich weiter in den Raum, bis er sich irgendwann von mir löst und mich umdreht.  
Jetzt steht er direkt hinter mir und ich spüre die Ausbuchtung seiner Hose direkt an meinen Hintern drücken.

„Sieh zu!“ befiehlt er mit rauer Stimme und deutet nach vorne.

Wir stehen direkt vor dem Spiegel und ich beobachte, wie er seine Hände von meinen Schultern über meine Arme gleiten lässt. Dann wandern sie meinen Bauch hinauf und umfassen durch den Stoff des Kleides meine Brüste.

Ich trage, wie fast immer, keinen BH und durch die Aufregung sind meine Nippel bereits verhärtet, als er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelt.  
Ich atme etwas lauter, als er fester zudrückt und sie noch härter werden.

Dann beginnt er den Knoten an der Seite meines Wickelkleides zu öffnen und legt meine Vorderseite offen.  
Nachdem er das Kleidungsstück von meinen Schultern geschoben hat, stehe ich barfuß und nur im Slip vor ihm.

Der Blick mit dem er mich betrachtet ist schwer zu lesen aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass seine Augen immer dunkler werden.  
Und dann liegen seine Hände wieder auf mir. Mit warmen Händen massiert er meine Brüste und sein beschleunigter Atem pustet mir ins Ohr.

„Du… bist wunderschön, Rey!“ flüstert er und jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Während seine linke Hand abwechselnd an meinen Nippeln zwickt, wandert seine rechte weiter hinunter, bis er den Stoff meines Slips erreicht.  
Mit einem Finger streicht er über dem Stoff, meine Falte entlang.

„Du scheinst hier etwas feucht zu sein…“ informiert er scherzhaft.  
„Das muss ich genauer untersuchen…“

Dann gleitet seine Hand unter meinen Slip und er fährt mit seinem Finger durch meine tropfnasse Fotze.

Ich gebe ein erschrockenes „Hachhh!“ von mir, als er meinen Kitzler berührt.

„Hat dir das gefallen?“  
Die Vibration seiner Stimme an meinem Rücken, lässt jedes Mal wieder Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzen und als er anfängt in sanften Kreisen, meine Klitoris zu stimulieren, kommt mein „Hachhh!“, noch mal eine Oktave höher raus.

Ich lege mir die Hand vor den Mund, um meine Geräusche zu dämpfen, doch mit der Hand, die nicht in meinem Höschen steckt, packt er mein Handgelenk und legt meinen Mund wieder frei.

„Nein! Ich will alles hören…!“ sagt er mit deutlicher Erregung in der Stimme.

Irgendwann bewegt sich der Finger weiter und schiebt sich in mein Loch und… ohhh… sein Finger ist so viel größer als meiner…  
Er beginnt mich langsam mit seinem Mittelfinger zu ficken, bis sich auch sein Zeigefinger dazugesellt und er mich weiter dehnt.

„Hmmmm…! So schön eng!“ säuselt er und küsst jetzt die empfindliche Haut unterhalb meines Ohres.

Es sind unglaubliche Gefühle, die mich von allen Seiten überfluten.  
Seine Finger in meiner Muschi, sein Mund und seine Zunge an meinem Hals, sein Glied, dass durch seine Hose gegen meinen Hintern drückt und die ständige Gewissheit, dass er alles im Spiegel beobachtet.

„Ben…!“ wimmere ich leise. Ich halte mich mit einer Hand an seinem rechten Arm fest und die andere hält er immer noch am Handgelenk vor meiner Brust fest.  
Allmählig beginne ich meine Hüfte gegen seine Hand zu knirschen, die mich gerade mit zwei Fingern ausfüllt.

Als ich denke, dass ich jeden Moment kommen könnte, haucht er mir eine Frage ins Ohr, die mich erschaudern lässt.  
„Meinst du, du verträgst noch einen dritten?“

Und bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, schiebt sich auch schon ein dritter Finger in meinen Eingang und dehnt mich auf eine so köstliche Weise, dass ich mich frage, wie ich mich je wieder mit meinen eigenen Fingern anfassen kann.

Jetzt haben wir ein gleichmäßiges Tempo gefunden.  
Mein Kopf liegt auf seiner Schulter, während er meinen Hals küsst, leckt und leicht beißt.  
Meine Hüfte bewegt sich gegen seinen Handballen, der wieder meine Klitoris reibt und mit den drei Fingern, die immer schneller aus mir raus- und in mich hineinfahren, spüre ich, wie sich in meinem unteren Bauch ein Druck aufbaut.

„Komm für mich! Komm schon, Rey!“

Und als würde ein Knoten platzen schreie ich mit einem fast tonlosen Jaulen meinen Orgasmus hinaus.  
Meine Fotze krampft sich um seine Finger und ich werde erst ganz starr, bis ich dann fasst in mir zusammensacke…

Ben fängt mich auf und manövriert mich auf mein Bett.

Hier liege ich nun auf dem Rücken. Immer noch schwer atmend starre ich an die Decke und versuche mich wieder an meine Umgebung zu erinnern.

Ben steht vor dem Bett und betrachtet mich lächelnd.  
Und er ist immer noch komplett angezogen! So geht das nicht!

Als er vor mir in die Hocke geht, setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und ziehe sein Gesicht zu mir um ihn zu küssen.

„Du hast so schön ausgesehen.“ lobt er und lächelt mich stolz an.

„Was wünscht du dir, Rey?“ fragt er plötzlich.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ frage ich zurück und schüttle den Kopf.  
„Was ist dein Wunsch…? Wovon träumst du?“

Ich muss einen Moment überlegen. Eine so seltsame Frage hat mir noch kein Kerl vor dem Sex gestellt.  
Was wünsche ich mir…? Was will er hören? Erwartet er, dass ich mir irgendwas perverses wünsche? Will er mich so, auf eine umgekehrte Art um irgendwas bitten? Aber was? Das einzige, was mir einfällt, ist eigentlich nichts Perverses aber… Ja, man kann sagen, dass ich es mir wirklich wünsche…

Mit glühenden Wangen senke ich den Kopf und hadere kurz mit mir, bis ich zu ihm aufsehe und flüstere: „Ich wünsche mir…, dass du mich auch, ein gutes Mädchen nennst…“

Ben sieht mich scharf an und ich glaube für eine Sekunde, zu weit gegangen zu sein, bis er wieder aufsteht und vorsichtig über meinen Kopf streichelt.

„Du weist… was du tun musst?“ fragt er mit tiefer und gebieterischer Stimme.

Ja…, ich weiß genau, was ich zu tun habe…

Ich nicke, kaum merklich und öffne langsam erst den Knopf und dann den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose. Dabei halte ich immer wieder Augenkontakt.

Ich schiebe seine Hose, samt Unterhose, bis zu den Knieen hinunter und vor meinen Augen ragt sein…, wirklich riesiger Schwanz auf.

Wow! Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er drei Finger benutzt hat. Versuchsweise streichle ich ihn kurz und versuche ihn mit meiner Hand zu umfassen.  
Leich schockiert muss ich feststellen, dass meine Finger sich nicht einmal berühren, so dick ist er…

Aber das hier schaffe ich…! Ich werde ihn zwar nicht ganz schlucken können aber… ich schaffe das schon, dass dieser Mann in die Kniee geht, sage ich kampfbereit zu mir selbst.

Enthusiastisch beginne ich an der Unterseite eine Linie, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze zu lecken. Dann nehme ich ihn einmal so tief wie möglich in den Mund und freue mich über das leichte zischen von ihm. Mit einem Blick nach oben erkenne ich, dass er angespannt die Augen geschlossen hat.

Noch einmal, versuche ich so viel wie möglich zu schlucken und achte darauf ihn mit meinem Speichel so feucht wie möglich zu machen, so dass er gut geschmiert ist, wenn ich danach anfange, ihn mit meiner Hand zu wichsen.

Eine kleine Spermaperle lecke ich auf und massiere die Spitze ganz sanft mit der Zunge.  
Er streichelt mir ermutigend über den Kopf und stöhnt immer wieder auf, wenn ich mal etwas kräftiger sauge oder vorsichtig seine Eier massiere.

Und immer wieder versuche ich ihn noch etwas weiter in meinen Mund zu nehmen.

An einem Punkt erkenne ich, dass ich noch nicht bereit bin weiter zu gehen und konzentriere mich, um den Würgereflex zu unterbinden und langsam durch die Nase zu atmen. Allmählig kommen mir die Tränen und ich muss ihn wieder rausnehmen, ihn mit der Hand weiterbearbeiten und kurz Luft holen.

Noch einmal nehme ich ihn so weit, bis er gegen meinen Gaumen stößt, dann sehe ich zu ihm auf und der Blick in seinen Augen macht mich fast wahnsinnig.  
Seine Lippen sind zu einem o geformt und seine Augen sind fast geschlossen. Er überlässt mir die Kontrolle und ich fühle mich im Augenblick so mächtig.

Angetörnt stöhne ich, was durch den Schwanz in meinem Mund eher wie ein angestrengtes Gurgeln klingt, aber das Geräusch sendet so intensive Vibrationen in sein Glied, dass er laut aufstöhnt, mich grob an den Haaren packt und mich von ihm wegschiebt, ehe er in meinen Hals abspritzt.

Dann drückt er mich, schwer atmend zurück aufs Bett und fängt an, sich zu Ende auszuziehen.

Hose und Unterhose, landen zusammen mit Socken und Schuhen in der Ecke, bald darauf folgt sein Shirt und dann steht er nackt vor mir.  
Und… oh Mann! Diese Brust… diese Oberarme…

Aufgeregt will ich mich wieder aufsetzen, nur um mit den Fingern über seine Brustmuskulatur zu streichen… und zu küssen… und zu lecken…

Doch Ben hat andere Pläne.  
„Nein, nein, Süße! Jetzt bin ich dran! Leg dich zurück und entspann dich!“ befiehlt er und ist bereits dabei, mir den Slip auszuziehen, der mittlerweile vollkommen durchnässt ist.

Etwas verschüchtert, schließe ich meine Beine, da ich genau weiß, was er als Nächstes vorhat und irgendwie konnte ich es noch nie leiden, wenn ein Typ versucht, mich mit Oralsex zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Denn das hat noch nie geklappt.

„Hey! Nicht zumachen! Ich hab da noch was vor… du bist dort noch nicht fertig!“  
„Hör mal, Ben! Können wir den Teil nicht einfach überspringen und gleich zum Hauptteil kommen?“ frage ich sachlich und will mich schon zum Nachtschrank drehen um nach einem Kondom zu suchen.

„Oh nein! Ich habe gesagt, ich bin da noch nicht fertig!“ behaart er und schiebt mich wieder zurück,  
„Du bleibst jetzt hier liegen, ansonsten muss ich irgendwas hole, mit dem ich dich festbinden kann.“

(Das klingt irgendwie auch interessant!)

„Ich mag das aber nicht wirklich!“ jammere ich und will mich schon wieder aufsetzen.

Ich überlege, ob ich ihm sage, dass ich dabei schon mal eingeschlafen bin… Oder dass einer mal versucht hat, meinen Kitzler mit der Zunge zu erstecken als währe es ein blutrünstiger Vampir und seine Zunge währe Buffy die Vampir Jägerin.

„Komisch! Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, schon mal deine Muschi gegessen zu haben… Eigentlich meine ich mich, an jede erinnern zu können…“

„Ben!“ sage ich drohend und siehe seinen Namen dabei etwas in die Länge.  
„Rey vertrau mir! Ich weiß was ich mache! Und jetzt mach schön deine hübschen Beine breit, damit ich dich kosten kann, ich vermute nämlich, dass du ganz ausgezeichnet schmeckst.“ Sagt er, (zumindest den ersten Teil,) etwas ernster und drückt mich wieder nach unten.

Dann zieht er meine Beine weit auseinander und bringt sich davor in Position.  
Ich werde etwas unruhig, als er sich meine Beine über die Schultern legt aber dann teilt er meine Schamlippen mit den Fingern und beginnt meine Feuchtigkeit von meinem letzten Orgasmus aufzulecken. Dabei kommt er immer wieder, mit seiner Zungenspitze, an meinem Kitzler vorbei. Er berührt ihn nicht direkt aber… Diese Nähe, lässt mich tatsächlich etwas zittern.

Doch auch diese Folter hat irgendwann ein Ende und dann legt er seine Lippen auf die kleine Lustperle und saugt kräftig daran, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
Erschrocken schreie ich kurz auf und greife in seine Haare, um sein Gesicht gegen meine Muschi zu drücken.

Ich spüre ihn grinsen, während er seinen Mund über mein Loch legt und seine Zunge in mich eindringt.  
Mit seiner großen Nase (ich wusste, dass die zu irgendwas gut ist…) stuppst er immer wieder gegen die richtige Stelle.

Um meine Hüfte ruhig zu halten, die immer wieder im Tackt mit seiner Zunge, gegen sein Gesicht knirscht, legt er einen Arm über meinen Bauch und fährt damit fort, mich mit seinem Mund in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Auf einmal, verschwindet seine Nase und wird durch seinen Mund ersetzt, der nun wieder kräftig an meinem Kitzler saugt und leckt.  
„Mit lauten „Ja…, ja…, jaaaaa…“ strebe ich meinem Höhepunkt entgegen und erschrecke förmlich, als er plötzlich wieder drei Finger in mich steckt und mich mit einem Schlag, wie einen Ballon platzen lässt.

Zuerst kräuseln sich meine Zehen und ich drücke meine Hacken in seinen Rücken. Alle meine Gelenke verkrampfen sich und ich beuge mich, (so weit sein Arm auf meinem Bauch es zulässt,) hechelnd nach vorne.

Dann erschlaffen, wie schon zuvor, alle meine Glieder. Und ich liege ohne Knochen, mit meinen Beinen auf seinem Rücken da und scheine kurz ohnmächtig zu werden, während er weiterhin meine Muschi ausleckt.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, schwebt Ben über mir und leckt und saugt, genüsslich an meinen Brüsten.  
Seelig grinsend streichle ich sein Haar… sein schönes, seidiges Haar, dass ich schon seit dem ersten Tag zwischen meine Finger gleiten lassen wollte.

„Entschuldige!“ hauche ich benommen.  
Ben erstarrt in der Bewegung und hebt den Kopf.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich sagte, es tut mir leid!“ hauche ich etwas munterer.  
„Die normale Reaktion…, lautet meines Wissens nach… Danke?!“

Ich muss kichern, ziehe seinen Kopf zu mir und küsse ihn tief. Mein Geschmack ist immer noch auf seiner Zunge und das lässt mich in seinen Mund stöhnen.

„Danke!“ flüstere ich, als ich den Kuss löse.  
„Aber ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe… Du weißt definitiv, was du da unten machst.“ Lobe ich und deute in die entsprechende Richtung.

Stolz grinsen gibt er mir einen kurzen Kuss und steht dann auf. Aus der Tasche seiner, am Boden liegenden, Hose, holt er ein Kondompäckchen vor.  
Mit dem Blick auf mich gerichtet, nimmt er eine Ecke zwischen die Zähne und reißt es auf.

Ich beobachte mit leuchtenden Augen wie er es sich überzieht und frage mich kurz, ob er überhaupt in mich passen wird.  
Dann lege ich mich weiter nach hinten und öffne meine Beine für ihn, dass er perfekten Zugang zu mir hat.

Doch er greift unter mich und dreht mich mit einem Ruck um. Sobald ich auf dem Bauch liege, zieht er mich an der Hüfte hoch und stellt mich auf alle viere.  
„Ben!“ rufe ich ängstlich aus und drehe meinen Kopf zu ihm.  
„Ich habe noch nie… also… ich meine ich… Was hast du vor?“ stottere ich, während er mir über den Po streichelt und meine Figur mit wachsender Lust in den Augen betrachtet.

„Was glaubst du…?“ fragt er mit heißer Stimme, während er sein Glied an meiner Falte reibt.  
„Entspann dich und nimmt die Kniee auseinander!“  
Ich tue, was er sagt und strecke meinen Hintern noch weiter raus, als er meinen Rücken etwas nach unten drückt.

Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was dieser Mann mit mir macht… Eigentlich habe ich mich bisher entschieden dagegen gewehrt, von hinten gefickt zu werden… Aber Ben… Da ist etwas an seiner Art…, seiner Stimme…, seiner Unbeschwertheit…, dass mich zu Wachs in seinen Händen werden lässt.

Und bisher… hatte mir ja auch alles gefallen, was er mit mir gemacht hat.

Also tue ich was er will. Ich stelle mich wie die perfekte läufige Hündin auf und warte darauf, dass mich der Wolf bespringt…  
Oh Gott! Irgendwie klingt das doch sehr geil!

„Du hast einen verdammt perfekten Hintern!“ raunt er und gibt mir einen kleinen Klapps, der mich vor Schreck zucken lässt.

Und dann stellt er sich an meiner Fotze auf. Eine Hand liegt auf meiner Hüfte und die andere dirigiert ihn, bis er ein Stück in mir steckt. Dann legt er diese Hand auf meine Schulter und schiebt sich Stück für Stück in meine feuchte Hitze.

Dieser Mann hat es bereits geschafft, das meine eigenen Finger mich nie wieder so kommen lassen können, wie er es mit seinen großen Pranken geschafft hat.  
Oralsex, den ich bisher absolut verabscheut hatte, hat er mir wieder schmackhaft gemacht.  
Und ab jetzt… mit diesem riesigen Penis… kann kein Dildo, kein Vibrator und bestimmt kein anderer Mann mich je wieder so ausfüllen wie, Ben fucking Solo!

Auch wenn er sich langsam in mich schiebt, ist die Größe doch enorm. Und ich weiß genau, wenn ich vorher nicht schon zweimal gekommen währe und er mich mit seinen drei Fingern gestreckt hätte, würde ich Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zu nehmen.

Der Raum ist erfüllt von unserem Stöhnen und Keuchen und ich weiß, dass ich morgen blaue Flecken an Hüfte und Schulter haben werde, bei der Kraft, mit der er mich festhält.

„Du bist so eng…! So verdammt eng!“

Und dann stößt seine Hüfte endlich an meinen Hintern.  
Wir brauchen beide einen Moment um uns aneinander zu gewöhnen und während dessen streichelt er mit einer Hand meinen Rücken auf und ab.

Dann zieht er sich, bis auf die Spitze wieder aus mir heraus.  
„Bist du bereit?“ ist die einzige Warnung, die ich bekommen, bevor er mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder in mich hineinstößt.

Er hält mich mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte fest und stößt mit einem steten aber kräftigen Rhythmus in mich, bis neben unserem Stöhnen und Keuche auch das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut zu hören ist  
Eine Kakophonie der Sexgeräusche.

Seine Eier schlagen immer wieder gegen mich und mit der Zeit, beginne ich, seinen Schlägen entgegen zu kommen.

Ok, ja! Ich gebe es zu. Von hinten gefickt zu werden hat auch etwas Gutes an sich.

„So gut! Du bist so gut, Rey!“ presst er immer wieder unter Keuchen hervor.  
„Du gehörst jetzt zu mir! Sag es! Du gehörst jetzt zu mir! Sag es!“ verlangt er immer wieder und ich bin im Moment eigentlich gar nicht wirklich in der Lage, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren.  
Aber er verlangt immer wieder: „Sag es…! Komms schon…, sag es! Sag es!“

Mit viel Konzentration und einer gehörigen Menge Schalk sage ich zwischen zwei Stößen ein ganz deutliches „Es!“ und bringe ihn so weit aus dem Takt, dass er in der Bewegung anhält.

Ich befürchte schon, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde fängt er sich wieder.  
„Du freches Ding, du!“ ruft er aus, umfasst meinen Hals und zieht meinen Oberkörper nach oben und hält meinen Rücken gegen seine Brust gedrückt, während er, diesmal etwas langsamer, in mich stößt.

In diesem Winkel ist es ziemlich unangenehm gefickt zu werden aber seinen Herzschlag zu spüren ist unglaublich berauschend.

„Sag, dass du zu mir gehörst, Rey! Sag, dass du zu mir gehörst?“  
Er befiehlt er, aber er droht mir nicht. Doch ich muss nicht lange überlegen.

„Ich gehöre zu dir!“ schreie ich und weine fast, als seine Hand von meiner Hüfte zu meinem Geschlecht wandert und wütende Kreise um meine Klitoris zieht.

„Du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein, Rey. Sag es!“  
Und auch dieses Mal muss ich nicht lange überlegen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, so weit ich es kann nach hinten, berühre seine Wange und gesteh unter Tränen: „Du bist jetzt auch nicht mehr allein, Ben!“  
Dann küsst er mich. Es ist kein zarter Kuss. Es ist rau, Zähen schlagen aufeinander und ich habe das Gefühl, zu sabbern aber es ist egal.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit löst er den Kuss wieder und schiebt meinen Oberkörper wieder nach unten. Dieses Mal liegt meine Brust auf dem Bett, während mein Hintern weiter nach oben ragt. Und jetzt schlägt er in einem unheimlichen Tempo auf mich ein. Dabei berührt er einen Punkt, tief in mir, der mich Sterne sehen lässt.

Als meine Zehen sich schon kräuseln, weil der nächste Orgasmus kurz bevorsteht, spüre ich, wie sein Rhythmus ungenauer wird. Auch er steht kurz vor der Kante.

„Komm für mich, Rey! Komm mit mir!“ brüllt er und packt mich grob an den Haaren.

Und dann tue ich genau, was er mir befiehlt. Ich drücke meinen Oberkörper wieder nach oben und schreie meinen Orgasmus mit seinem Namen hinaus. Als auch er in mir endet und mir mit einem lauten Jaulen meines Namens folgt, höre ich von draußen ein Heulen.

Während ich noch meinen Höhepunkt genieße, sackt Ben neben mit zusammen. Schwer atmend zieht er meinen Rücken an seine Brust und hält mich fest.

Als das Heulen von draußen nicht leiser wird, müssen wir beide kichern.  
„Halt die Klappe Ace!“ brülle ich hinaus und werfe ein Kissen an die geschlossene Tür.

Nach einigen Momenten der Ruhe, in denen wir beide wieder auf die Erde zurückkommen, beugt Ben sich über mich und sieht mich liebevoll an.

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen!“ sagt er lächelnd.

Bitte was????

„Wow! Danke! Das macht mich jetzt, nach dem Sex echt heiß!“ sage ich trocken und werfe ihm das andere Kissen ins Gesicht.

Das schelmische Grinsen, das unter dem Kissen hervorkommt, sollte mich warnen… aber es ist schon zu spät.

„Wer ist mein gutes Mädchen? Na wer ist mein gutes Mädchen?“ ruft er, setzt sich auf und beginnt, mich zu kitzeln.

„Na sagt schon, Rey! Bist du mein gutes Mädchen? Wo ist mein gutes Mädchen?“

Da ich leider echt kitzlig bin, fange ich an unkontrolliert zu lachen und versuche mich aus der Falle herauszuwinden. Doch es hat keinen Sinn. Er ist zu stark und hält mich gefangen. Unter Schreien, Quicken und Lachen versuche ich seine Hände wegzuschlagen.

„Was für ein gutes Mädchen! So ein gutes Mädchen!“

Mit Tränen in den Augen ergebe ich mich.  
„Ist ja gut! Du hast gewonnen! Bitte hör auf…! Ben hör auf! Ich muss gleich pinkeln!“ schreie ich und stelle erleichtert fest, dass er seine Tortur beendet und lachend von mir runter geht.

Immer noch kichernd renne ich schon fast aus dem Zimmer in mein Bad, vorbei a Ace, die auf ihrem Kissen liegt, auf ihrem Vibrator kaut und mir mit großen Augen nachstarrt.

Wieder im Zimmer, steht Ben sofort auf, der ebenfalls auf Toilette geht.  
Dann lege ich mich auf das Bett und denke über die vergangenen Stunden nach.  
Das hier war mit Abstand, der schönste Abend, seit langer Zeit.

Als ich plötzlich etwa Kaltes an meiner Hand spüre, drehe ich mich auf die Seite und sehe Ace, die meine Hand leckt und mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

Dann kommt Ben ins Zimmer und klettert zu mir ins Bett.  
„Daraus wird nichts, Ace! Das ist jetzt meine Freundin!“ sagt er, während er uns mit der Decke zudeckt und sich von hinten an mich schmiegt.

Ich kichere, als er mich mit einem Arm an sich drückt und mir einen Kuss auf die Schulter gibt.  
„Ich bin jetzt also deine Freundin?“ frage ich scherzend.  
„Ja! Ich gebe dich jetzt nicht mehr her!“

Wie gewohnt, springt Ace aufs Bett und rollt sich am Fußende zusammen.  
„Ace!“ jammere ich, doch Ben unterbricht mich.  
„Lass sie! Es macht mir nichts aus.“ Sagt er, greift nach untern und krauelt Ace noch einmal hinterm Ohr, bevor er mich wieder an sich drückt und sein Gesicht in meinem Haar versenkt.

Wo war dieser Mann nur all die Jahre?

Und dann kommt mir ein Gedanke… eine Frage, die ich mir schon seit Tagen stelle und die ich jetzt fragen werde, ehe ich sie wieder vergesse…

„Ben…! Ich hab da mal eine Frage… die mich schon seit zwei Wochen beschäftigt.“ Sage ich ernst.

„Was denn?“ fragt er zurück, ohne die leichte Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
„Du kannst mich alles fragen.“

„Was ist eigentlich mit Luke?“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben

Und schon wieder Montag

„Ben! Luke kommt!“ ruft es von draußen.  
Rey sitzt mit Ace auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus, während ich mit dem Abendessen kochen beschäftigt bin.

Nach dieser unglaublichen ersten Nacht am Freitag, haben wir einen entspannten Samstagmorgen zusammen verbracht.  
Wir aßen unser Frühstück im Bett, gingen mit Ace im Wald spazieren und zum Nachmittag, als sie mit ihrer Freundin in der Stadt verabredet war, fuhr ich nach Hause um einige Sachen zu packen.

Dann verbrachten wir den Rest des Wochenendes ungefähr genauso. Wir redeten viel. Ich erfuhr, dass Rey als Waise aus England nach Amerika gebracht wurde und dass sie Ace als Welpen vor ihrem Pflegevater gerettet hatte, der sein Geld mit Hundekämpfen machte.  
Und seitdem ist Ace ihre Familie, beste Freundin und stete Quelle der Inspiration.

Wir kochten zusammen… wobei ich feststellen durfte, dass Rey nicht kochen kann.  
Wir gingen viel spazieren. In den Wäldern gibt es unglaublich schöne Wanderwege, auf denen Ace tatsächlich aussieht, wie der böse Wolf aus Rotkäppchen.

Und natürlich vögelten wir viel. Ein Glück bin ich am Samstag noch zu einem Drug Store gefahren und habe mir ne Jumbopackung Kondome besorgt.

Für heute habe ich mir frei genommen, um noch einen Tag mit Rey zu verbringen.

Jetzt stelle ich den Herd aus und laufe auf Rey zu.  
Luke fährt gerade vor, als ich sie erreiche, mich hinter sie setze und sie an meine Brust ziehe.  
Noch bevor er richtig ausgestiegen ist, kommt Ace auf ihn zu gerannt und wirft ihn fast um.

„Immer mit der Ruhe Mädchen! Na, na, na!“  
Nachdem er ihr, ihre ersehnte Streicheleinheit und ihr noch sehnlicher erwartetes Leckerli gegeben hat, richtet er sich wieder auf und betrachtet Rey und mich auf dem Boden.

„Du hättest dir die Woche noch frei nehmen könne. Snap währe für dich eingesprungen.“ Rufe ich dem alten Sack zu.

„Auf keinen Fall! Noch eine Woche Ruhe hätte ich nicht ausgehalten!“

„Und wahrscheinlich hat dir Holdo gefehlt.“ Murmle ich leise, aber nicht leise genug, dass er es nicht hören kann.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Rey!“ begrüßt er mein Mädchen, während er im Wagen nach ihrer Post kramt…  
„Auch schön dich wiederzusehen! Wie ist es dir ergangen, Luke?“ fragt sie freundlich.

„Gut, gut! Hat dir denn mein dummer Neffe nichts von meiner OP erzählt?“

Daraufhin schweigen wir beide und werden rot.

„Ach ja, die alte Maz hat sich nach dir erkundigt, Junge. Sie fragte, ob du das hübsche Mädchen mit dem Wolfshund endlich um ein Date gebeten hast… die Frage erübrigt sich wohl…“ sagt er als er sich umdreht und sieht, wie ich ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gebe.

Ja… die Frage hat sich erübrigt!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß.
> 
> Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag!  
> Bleibt Gesund!
> 
> Eure Lori ♥


End file.
